Entre rotos y descosidos
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Cuando Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai iniciaron su vida universitaria, el Host Club incorporó a tres nuevos anfitriones: Yasuchika, Satoshi y... ¡Kasanoda! Tamaki nunca pensó que esto podría hacer que todos se enamorasen de las personas menos apropiadas. En medio de estos enredos amorosos y locuras de sus nuevos anfitriones, Tamaki debe enfrentar lo más difícil: elegir a su sucesor.


_¡Buenas! Soy Tennin Gosui y, como me lanzó una encuesta que puse en mi perfil, esta idea gustó a algún par de personas._

 _Antes de que lean el pequeño prólogo y sepan de qué va la historia, **aclararé ciertos puntos que no tengo intención de volver a tocar después** :_

 _ ***Este fic intenta seguir la estela del anime. Sin embargo, hay personajes del manga** que, cuando investigaba y leía (no he leído el manga, pero he leído sobre los personajes que aparecen en el manga y sus personalidades), se ganaron mi corazón. Me refiero a Satoshi y Reiko. Los verán por aquí, tan _ in carácter _como pueda escribirlos. De igual manera, hay algunos personajes del anime que no llegaron a conocerse por completo, como Yasuchika y su debilidad por los animales, su tendencia a llorar y su relación con Takashi (siempre le dice "Taka-nii" *0*). Otro ejemplo es la interacción de Kazukiyo y los gemelos, las aficiones de Kasanoda, la manía de Takashi de hablar demasiado cuando está cansado y la de Satoshi de darle con palo a Yasuchika cuando se porta mal(?), entre otros. Suelo procurar mantener a los personajes_ in carácter _, así que si leen algo muy OOC, puede ser influencia de lo que leí sobre el manga(?)_

 _ ***El fic está ambientado luego del anime** , después de que Éclair casi se fuese con Tamaki a Francia. Es el año siguiente, así que varios de los que estaban en 3er año de Escuela Superior aquí aparecerán en la Universidad Ouran u otras universidades, para conveniencia del fic y el uso que les daré a los personajes. De igual manera, quienes estaban en Escuela Media, obviamente, empezarán su 1er año de Escuela Superior._

 _ ***** Como sabrán, el contador de views de la página ha colapsado, lo cual significa que **realmente no puedo saber qué tanta aceptación está teniendo el fic o qué tan leída está siendo esta cosa. Esto significa que no tengo total seguridad sobre cuándo actualizar**. Ahora bien, estaba pensando en poner algún requerimiento como "mínimo cinco reviews para la próxima actualización" o algo así, pero me sentí muy malota(?) –yakuza mode: ON-. Lo que sí les diré es que… si no quieren dejar review, al menos un Fav o Follow, incluso un PM con críticas o sugerencias/peticiones sobre alguna pareja en especial (si recibo alguna sugerencia, prometo sopesarla cuidadosamente y, si es aplicable a lo que tengo pensado, no encontraré por qué no usarla en el fic), **algo que me ayude a realmente ver qué tanta acogida está teniendo este fic. Les estaré realmente agradecida.**_

 _Ahora sí... **DISFRUTEN.**_

* * *

 ** _ENTRE ROTOS Y DESCOSIDOS_**

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

 **Un roto y un descosido: Frase aplicable a dos personas a las que se les ha roto el corazón o que han sufrido mal de amores que terminan enamorándose la una de la otra.**

 _ **Esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas un roto con un descosido.**_

 _Tamaki está enamorado de Haruhi y no lo nota, pues confunde su amor con uno paternal. Sin embargo, no es lo único que no nota, pues Ayanokoji, Éclair, Kyouya y (créanlo o no) Nekozawa andan detrás de él. Kyouya, por su parte, había rechazado a Renge hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora bien, ¿qué hará cuando sepa que está prometido con Haruhi y que la única forma de salvarse es tener una cita con su exacosadora? ¿Lo distanciará eso demasiado de Tamaki? ¿Qué hará éste cuando descubra que ama a Haruhi como un hombre ama a una mujer?_

 _Hikaru está enamorado de Haruhi, pero no sabe que Kazukiyo y Kaoru están enamorados de él. Kaoru está enamorado de Hikaru y Haruhi. No obstante, ¿qué hará cuando se vea atraído hacia Kazukiyo, el muchacho que está tras su hermano? ¿Qué hará Hikaru cuando empiece a enamorarse de Kazukiyo y se dé cuenta de que su propio hermano lo ha desplazado en el corazón nerd del mayor cobarde de Ouran? Kazukiyo, por otro lado, solo quería consejos para conquistar a Momoka. Antes de saberlo, terminó enamorado de Kaoru y luego de Hikaru, pero algo anda mal… ¿Es al revés? ¿Quién resultó ser Hikaru?_

 _Takashi ha estado enamorado de Yasuchika, el hermano de Mitsukuni, desde que eran niños pero nunca ha dicho nada porque sabe lo que Mitsukuni siente por él y lo que Yasuchika siente por su hermano menor, Satoshi. Luego de verse repentinamente atraído por Tetsuya, ¿qué hará cuando la vida lo junte con la psicópata Ayanokoji y el rebelde Shiro en una situación imposible? Mitsukuni por otro lado, está enamorado de Takashi, pero siempre ha ignorado a Shiro y Reiko. Ahora bien, ¿qué hará cuando el niño se muestre interesado por Takashi y Reiko se muestre enamorada de Nekozawa? Y Yasuchika siempre ha sabido lo que Takashi siente por él, pero gusta de Satoshi, quien gusta de Hinako, quien gusta de Benio, quien gusta de Haruhi, quien no sabe nada de nada. Como sea, ¿logrará Satoshi conquistar a Hinako o terminará accidentalmente involucrado con Yasuchika? ¿Yasuchika, finalmente, aprovechará su oportunidad para conquistar a Satoshi o caerá ante el afecto de Takashi?_

 _Kasanoda siempre pensó que se sentía atraído hacia Haruhi, pero luego terminó encontrando lindo a Shiro. En medio de su paranoia por volverse gay y su negada pedofilia, ¿qué sucederá cuando le empiece a molestar el interés de Takashi hacia Tetsuya? ¿Por qué diablos terminó siendo un anfitrión? ¡Él solo quería mantener en secreto su pasión por la jardinería!_

 _Nekozawa siempre había ignorado la admiración de Reiko y Chizuru hacia él debido a su gusto por Tamaki. Nunca pensó que su ascendencia rusa le involucraría con el Grupo Grand Tonnerre, y mucho menos que terminaría armando un complot con Éclair para separar a Tamaki del Host Club. Como fuere, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que se vería involucrado con aquella francesa en un asunto lo suficientemente peligroso como para arruinar las familias de ambos? Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que tendría que abandonar su preciada capa negra._

 _Chizuru, por su parte, había estado tan encandilada por Benibara, quien solo tiene ojos para Haruhi, y luego por Nekozawa, quien solo tiene ojos para Tamaki, que no mantuvo sus defensas lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar la invasión de Hikaru, el más odioso de los gemelos. Benio era una mujer y Nekozawa no era un hombre normal, ¡pero ese tipo era un insoportable hombre normal! Una sola palabra: JAMÁS._

 _Sin saberlo, Haruhi atrajo a Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kasanoda y Benibara. No obstante, ¿qué hará cuando se vea en el dilema de un matrimonio arreglado con Kyouya? Y, más importante aún, ¿qué hará cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha enamorado del hombre más idiota?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su padre, Fujioka Ryoji, empezó a salir con alguien?! ¿Por qué este alguien quiere a Tamaki lejos de ella?_

 _Más y más enredos amorosos. La incorporación de tres nuevos anfitriones al inicio del año escolar parece poner todo en movimiento. La guerra de sexos todavía no ha terminado y solo visitando el Ouran Host Club podremos enterarnos de qué sucede. Jóvenes y frágiles corazones buscan compañía en medio de este lío. Esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas a un roto con un descosido._

* * *

 **ENTRE ROTOS Y DESCOSIDOS**

 **NO SE PIERDAN EL EPISODIO 1:**

 **¡Empezando el año con tres nuevos anfitriones!**

 _«...»_

 _Era cierto que Mitsukuni y Takashi ya estaban cursando su primer año en la universidad Ouran, pero ellos habían prometido ir al Host Club cada vez que pudieran. También, Haruhi había aceptado ser un miembro permanente del club. Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya y él mismo seguían siendo anfitriones, lo cual indicaba que eran cinco. No estaban en crisis._

 _No obstante, como bien le había dicho Renge en una conversación privada, Tamaki debía ir pensando en quién sería..._

 _«...»_

 _—Seriedad que se vuelve pasión, arrogancia que camufla un corazón dulce, actitud de "chico malo" que intenta ocultar su compromiso con su familia y quienes ama. Aun así, siempre lo negará y siempre querrá salirse con la suya, metiéndose en mil y un problemas... ¡Con ustedes, el Host Rebelde! —exclamó Renge, cual fujoshi entusiasmada._

 _Yasuchika hizo oídos sordos a aquella surrealista descripción y buscó a Satoshi con la mirada. Era apenas unos centímetros menos alto que Takashi y le sonreía ampliamente... y solo eso logró que Yasuchika se sintiera en paz._

 _«...»_

 _—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —reclamó Hikaru a Tamaki._

 _—¿Por qué lo aceptaste como anfitrión? Ni siquiera es atractivo —opinó Kaoru._

 _Tamaki sonrió pagado de sí mismo, disfrutando los celos de los gemelos._

 _—Renge-chan dijo que su presencia podría hacer más felices a nuestras encantadoras señoritas —respondió inocentemente, mientras la administradora anunciaba al Host Tsundere y todos los demás aplaudían._

 _—¿Te das cuenta de que esto podría provocar sentimientos románticos entre Kasanoda y Haruhi? —cuestionó Kyouya, viendo cómo Ritsu hacía una venia incómoda hacia la audiencia, con un sonrojo de película en su rostro de matón._

 _Tamaki le miró en blanco._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _«Tamaki, no puedes ser tan idiota»._

 _«...»_

 **¡Espero que nos leamos pronto! ¿Ya adivinaron quién es el tercer anfitrión?~**


End file.
